No More Sweet Snow!
by DeidaraOfIwa
Summary: Kurama tries to get Hiei to stop liking sweet snow. ooc
1. No more sweet snow

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story.

**NO MORE SWEET SNOW!**

"OWWWWW" Hiei whimpered as he held onto his stomach.

Hiei already ate ten bowls of icecream and now he is trying to make it eleven.

"Hiei,if your stomach hurts then why wont you just stop eating?" Kurama asked.

"Because" Hiei said in a pouty voice.

"Because why?"

"Hn"

"What does that mean?"

"It means I don't want to answer your question."

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU WANT TO OR NOT,YOUR GOING TO ANSWER MY QUESTION OR ELSE!" Kurama shouted.

"Hnnn" Hiei hned in a sing-song tone.

"THATS IT." Kurama shouted as he took the sweet snow away from Hiei. "NO MORE SWEET SNOW!"

Hiei's eye's started to fill up with tears and he started sniffling.

Kurama put the lid on the sweet snow and put it in the freezer.Then he some how locked it. "There's better things than sweet snow."

"Come on Hiei,lets find something better than that dumb sweet snow." Kurama said happily as he grabbed Hiei's arm and dragged him to the living room.

Kurama pushed Hiei on the couch and sat beside him.

"OKAY" Kurama said happily. "What kind of other food do you like?"

Hiei looked down,all he heard was blah blah blah.Then Hiei started day dreaming."

-

Hiei's day dream.

Hiei was holding onto his sweet snow running through a field of flowers as corny music played in the background.

"I love you sweet snow." Hiei said happily as he started spinning in a circle.

"..." No responce.

"You love ME to." Hiei said excitedly "I KNEW IT! YOUR THE BEST!"

-

Hiei snapped out of his day dream. "A boy and his sweet snow." He said in a dreamy voice.

"What did you say?" Kurama asked.

"N-nothing" Hiei replied.

"Okay get some sleep and tomorrow we will try to stop your obsession with that nasty old sweet snow." Kurama said,sticking his tonge out.

-

Later that night.

Hiei somehow curled up on the tree branches and fell asleep.

-

The next day,Hiei and Kurama were sitting on the couch in Kurama's living room.

"Okay Hiei lets begin."

-

Please review.


	2. MISSION 1: New food

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story.

**Mission 1: New food**

-

"Okay,yesterday I went to the store,and picked up different types of fruits and stuff like that." Kurama said as he dragged Hiei into the kitchen and started grabbing stuff out of the fridge and put it on the table.

"............?"

"Well...try them."

Hiei glared at Kurama,then picked up an apple and took a bite...

"Well...do you like it?I hope so because I bought tons of them."

Hiei got a disgusted look on his face but covered it with his hand. "Hn"

"I hope that was a yes." Kurama sweatdropped "If you don't like it,you don't have to act like you do."

"Oh...okay.....that thing was disgusting then." Hiei replied "Now can I have my sweet snow?" He said with sparkily eyes.

"Not just yet." Kurama sweatdropped.

"WHAT,I TRIED YOUR STUFF,NOW GIVE ME MY SWEET SNOW!!!" Hiei shouted

"But you only tried one,and that was an apple...there's alot of better stuff if you would give them a chance." Kurama noted

"BUT WHY...what's wrong with my sweet snow?"

"Because you need to eat something healther,and I don't think eating ice cream-" Kurama was cut off by Hiei.

"Sweet snow" Hiei corrected.

"Anyway,I don't think eating ice cr...err...sweet snow all the time is exactly good for you."

"But...it is good for me." Hiei whined.

"No it's not,it's bad...repeat after me,bad sweet snow bad."

"........................................" He glared at Kurama.

"Okay fine...but at least try this." Kurama said while he was peeling an orange. "Looooook it's an orange,Hiei likes orange."

Hiei glared at Kurama then snatched the orange and bit it. "............" after that he ran to the trash can to spit it out.

"This is going to take longer than I thought."

-

Please review and thanks to all of you who reviewed my last chapter.


	3. MISSION 2: Evil sweet snow

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story.

-

It was the next day.Kurama and Hiei were in Kurama's room.Hiei was sitting on Kurama's bed,while Kurama was digging through the closet.

"What are you doing?" Hiei asked.

"I'm trying to find something."

"Like what?"

"You'll see." Kurama said as he pulled three puppet's out of the closet. "I found them!!!"

"Uh...Kurama,why does that puppet look like me?" Hiei said,pointing at the puppet.

Kurama was holding a Kurama puppet,a Hiei puppet,and a Sweet snow puppet. "I made these out of spare socks,so we can have a puppet show." Kurama said happily as he pulled a box out,and hid behind it. "Okay Hiei,sit in that chair." He said as he pointed at the chair that was in front of the box he was hid behind.

"Hn" Hiei said as he sat in the chair.

"I GOT YOU!!!" Kurama shouted as he made vines tie Hiei to the chair,and he made them hold his eyes open.

"KURAMA YOU TRAITER!!!"

Kurama lifted up the Hiei and Sweet snow puppets.

-

Kurama's puppet show.

"Hi everyone my name is Hiei,and I LOOOOOVE sweet snow." The Hiei puppet smiled...well...the best that Kurama could do to make it look like it was smileing. "Look it's Sweet snow." It bounced over to the sweet snow puppet.

"I'm Sweet snow.......**AND I'M EVIL!!!**" It wacked the Hiei puppet,making it fall down.Then Kurama lifted up the Kurama puppet.

"I WILL SAVE HIEI FROM THIS EVIL CREATURE!!!" The Kurama puppet shouted as it bounced over to the Sweet snow puppet,and started hitting it until it fell over.

The Kurama puppet lifted the Hiei puppet up. "Thank you for saving me." The Hiei puppet smiled.

"I told you Sweet snow was evil."

"Sorry,I didn't listen when you warned me about how evil Sweet snow was."

"It's okay,as long as you stay away from the evil sweet snow.The evil sweet snow will stay away from you." The Kurama puppet said happily.

"Okay."

After that the Kurama and the Hiei puppets did a happy dance.

THE END

-

"There...did you learn anything from the puppet show?" Kurama asked.

00 "........"

"Well...did you?"

".......Yes...actually I did."

"REALLY!!!" Kurama said a bit too happily.

"Yes...I learned to never let you put on a puppet show."

Kurama sweat dropped.

-

Please review.


	4. MISSION 3: nothing?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story.

-

It was about 10:45 Saturday night.Kurama was laying in his bed,and Hiei was sitting in the tree outside Kurama's house.

"I have to get my sweet snow back." Hiei whispered to himself. "Hang on...I have an idea,I'll steal MY sweet snow back...but first I have to see if Kurama and his mother is asleep.HEE HEE HEE HEE HEE HEE BUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA."

Hiei opened the front door and walked inside.

"Hn,this will be easy." He smirked "There's Kurama's room." He ran over to Kurama's room,and opened the door just wide enough for him to look inside.

"Hey Hiei" Kurama said happily.

"EEP."

"What are you doing?"

"I was...um...going to the...bathroom...What are you doing awake at this time? Don't you go to school or something." Hiei pannicked.

"Oh,no It's Saturday and plus Inuyasha comes on in a few minutes."

"Ohhh...how long does it stay on?" He said with a hopeful look on his face.

"About thirty minutes,and after that goes off,WOLF'S RAIN comes on." Kurama said happily.

Hiei's left eye twitched.

"Hey do you want to watch them with me?"

'Perfect,HEE HEE...I'll watch Kurama until he falls asleep.' Hiei thought with a huge smile on his face. "Sure,I'll watch your human shows with you."

"REALLY,that would be great.I'm sure you will like Inuyasha." Kurama said,sounding excited. "Ohh,I just got a good idea.Before Inuyasha comes on,I'll go get some cokes and chocolate.You know,we don't want to go to sleep any time soon."

Hiei's left eye twitched again.

Kurama ran to the kitchen to grab the stuff,as Hiei got comfortable on the floor.

"I got the stuff." Kurama said as he opened a coke,and passed Hiei one. "If you want any candy just ask."

"Ummmm Kurama." Hiei said a bit to innocently. "Is this candy stuff good for you?"

Kurama's eye twitched,knowing where this question was going. "Um...LOOK,Inuyasha is coming on!"

-

After Inuyasha and Wolf's Rain went off. It was 12:00.

Hiei was about to fall asleep,but remembered his mission. "Soooooooooooooo Kurama...I bet after ALLLLLLLLLLLLLL of that your sleepy now?...Right?"

"NO WAY MAN, I'M STAYING UP ALL NIGHT!"

Hiei twitched "But why? Do you ever sleep?"

"No...I'm a Kurama I don't sleep."

"...What do you mean by 'a' Kurama."

"I was just joking. I go to sleep...sometimes."

"You can't take a joke can you?"

"That wasn't funny."

"I thought so."

"Shut up."

"Oh yeah,guess what."

"What?"

"Inuyasha and Wolf's Rain comes on again at 2:00 and 2:30 but while we wait, I was going to play DBZ budokai 2. Do you want to play?" Kurama asked.

"Hn..."

"Let me guess...no. Right?"

Hiei nodded.

"Well,what if I told you that there's this guy on it that looks simular to you."

"KURAMA, TURN THAT GAME ON, YOUR GOING TO BE THAT WANNA-BE WHILE I BEAT THE SWEET SNOW OUT OF HIM!" Hiei shouted.

Kurama sweatdropped,and turned the game on.

-

There was a lot of Veggie bashing until it was time for Inuyasha to come on.

After a few minutes of Inuyasha, Hiei gotreally aggrivated. "Kurama...You do know that this is the exact same episode that came on earlier, right?"

"Duh, I like to rewatch it."

"WHAT!" He yelled, then he turned over. "Tell me when it goes off." He said as he began to close his eyes.

"Sure."

-

It was about 7:35 in the morning when Hiei woke up, and realized that Kurama had fallen asleep while Inuyasha or Wolf's Rain was on, and couldn't wake him up. "...CURSE YOU KURAMA!"

"SHUICHI, IS THAT YOU YELLING?" Shiori hollered from the bottom of the stairs.

"Oh shoot." Hiei said as he jumped out of the window,and jumped in his tree. "I'll get my sweet snow back someday Kurama. BUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

-

Thank's for the reviews.


	5. MISSION 4: Too the store

Sorry for taking so long to update.

Disclaimer :I don't own anything in this fanfic.

* * *

It was the next day, Kurama's been sitting under 'Hiei's' tree trying too think of something for Hiei, thats like his icecrea-sweetsnow but something more healthy... 

He looked up and saw Hiei sitting on a branch... 'glaring' at Kurama.

"Don't tell me your still pouting about me not waking you up."

"Hn" was all Hiei said as he turned his head and crossed his arms.

Kurama couldn't help but smile watching the 'feared' Hiei arms crossed with his bottom lip poking out.

Too Kurama's surprize, Hiei turned back around staring at him with a small smile on his face.

Kurama's smile dissapeared.'He's up too something.' Kurama thought

"Kurama...erm...you know...erm...You'r hair is Really...erm...pretty this morning..."

"Your not getting your sweetsnow. So don't even try."

"Hn" Hiei turned his head, and crossed his arms again.

Kurama turned around and leaned up against the tree, drifting off into deep thought about Hiei's sweetsnow.

'Why does Hiei have to be so...so...Icecrea-err sweetsnow addicted... But then again that would be like Hiei taking my anime collection...or my fox collection...but foxes nor anime are unhealthy...right...Okay Kurama snap out of it...Back too the Hiei problem...I could take him too a store,and we could shop around,that way Hiei can choose what he wants. But then again he would probably draw some attention... unless I could convince him not too mention the whole spirit world thing. And get him some everyday-ish clothes...'

Hiei was staring at Kurama. Facinated by Kurama doing hand motions every five seconds, and talking too himself. "Hn ?"

Kurama turned around with a huge smile on his face, causing Hiei to jump.

"Okay Hiei, I have an idea!"

"What is it?"

"It''s about your sweetsnow."

"I'm listening." Hiei jumped off the branch and landed right in front of Kurama.

"I'll tell you later. But for right now you have too stay here while I go to a store. Okay."

"Hnnnnnnn" Hiei frowned.

"Okay, I'll take that as a yes." Kurama turned around and started running down the sidewalk, then turned his head to face Hiei. "If you want you can help my mother cook lunch. I'm sure she would appreciate it." with that said Kurama turned his head back too the diection he is running.

"Help her cook lunch! I don't cook,and he knows that!" 'But maybe if I stay on Kurama's good side I'll have a better chance of getting my sweetsnow back' Hiei snickered and walked into Kurama's house.

It hasn't been but five minutes and Hiei's face was already covered in cookie dough and alot of other stuff that Hiei didn't have a clue what it was.

AN HOUR LATER

"I'm back!" Kurama said happily.

"It's about time! How long were you gone three hours or something!" Hiei shouted while taking the pink apron off that Shiori let him borrow."

Kurama sweatdropped. "Uh,Hiei I was only gone for an hour."

Hiei noticed Kurama was holding a bag. "What did you buy?"

"Oh yeah this." Kurama held up the bag. "I got something for you."

"Hn" Hiei sounded excited.

"Ta-da" Kurama pulled out a white shirt, black pants, and a black hat.

"I'm not wearing those clothes if that's what your thinking!"

"Come on Hiei you have too."

"No"

"If you don't you won't get too hear my idea."

"Hnn" Hiei said sadly as he took the clothes and went inside too change.

Five minutes later Hiei came out fully dressed in the clothes that Kurama bought for him. And they began walking too Wal-mart.

"Okay...Hiei were going too a store that usually has alot of people, so no talking about the spirit world or anything like that...kay."

Hiei rolled his eyes."I'm not five Kurama, I know not to mention anything like that in public...Sooooooooooo...What's your idea?"

"You'll see..."

"Kurama!"

"Why wont you tell me."

"... Look there's the store."

"Hn"

They walked in to the store and Kurama led Hiei straight to the food section.

"Okay Hiei choose something."

"...What...You mean anything!"

"No silly. Something that's good for you."

"Oh..."

"Hiei...Are you okay?"

"...Hm..." Hiei looked up and realized that Kurama was now stareing at him causing Hiei to blush. "Yes, I'm okay, So stop staring!

"Hiei...What am I going to do with you..."

Hiei shrugged.

Kurama smiled. "Okay Hiei, lets go home."

"WHAA, Kurama what are you saying?"

"I've made up my mind. Lets go."

"Kurama...?

AT KURAMA'S HOUSE

Kurama led Hiei to the kitchen and unlocked the freezer which contained Hiei's icecrea-err sweetsnow.

"Okay Hiei you can have your sweetsnow back only if you promise not to eat so much at once. Okay"

"Hn?" Hiei tilted his head to the side.

"I'll take that as a yes." Kurama opened the freezer grabbed the sweetsnow,closed the freezer, and held the sweetsnow out for Hiei too take it. "Take it, it's yours." Kurama smiled.

Hiei smiled and shook his head. "I know you went through alot of trouble too keep me from eating sweetsnow. an-"

Hiei was cut off by Kurama. "Hiei I 'want' you to take your sweet snow back."

"Why?"

"Lets just say that...I felt sorry for you in the store, and...well...That's about it. So take it."

"No"

"Take it"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

* * *

Later that night Kurama and Hiei were sitting on Kurama's bed eating sweetsnow and watching one of Kurama's favorite anime dvds. 

"Sniffle sniffle"

"What is it Hiei?"

"Nothing 'sniffle' I just 'sniffle' missed my 'sniffle' my sweetsnow so much. 'sniffle"

Kurama just smiled enjoying his share of the sweetsnow, knowing that he won't get much with Hiei allowed to eat sweetsnow again.

"Hey...Kurama."

"Yes Hiei."

"After we watch this dvd... I challenge you too a battle on that game with a z at the end...and..." Hiei glared "...The wannabe..."

"Sure"

END

* * *

Thanks for all of the reviews. And sorry again for taking to long to update. 


End file.
